How The World Came To Be
by Mase992
Summary: First, there were only Three: Farore, Nayru, and Din...


(A/N): I was inspired by Tolkien's stories of the creation of Middle Earth through music and beautiful sounds. Also, after reading a few scraps from The Book of Mudora I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, its characters, and its myth of the creation of Hylia. This is just the original version with my own twist . Also, one of the quotes here was taken from the song "The Voice" by Celtic Woman. I don't own this either.

**How the World Came to Be**

**By Mase992 (-chan)**

First, there were only Three: Farore, Nayru, and Din.

They pondered and sighed whilst they glanced at the open abyss circling before their eyes. Dark and dead and silent; that was all there was.

"O! How I've grown tired of dancing to no one! " The fiery Goddess exclaimed from her throne. "How I desire for a crowd that cheers and laughs at my steps! Let them console and jeer at the spectacle as I sway! O! Let the music play!" She proclaimed, pulling her crimson hair from her face. Her exotic eyes peered back at the nothingness.

"O! How I've wished for someone to listen to my songs. For too long have I yearned for admiration and inspiration." Howled the wise Goddess, as her voice boomed through the black nothingness.

"O! How I've craved for the true bliss of conceiving a child that regards me high!" Wept the third, lush Goddess. She placed her frail hands around the stars and intended to lull them to sleep as if they were her children. She sang to no avail.

It was then that their cries bore images of motherhood and love within the deity's souls. They studied the dark nothingness yet again and finally came to decide what was to be done.

Smiling they set their plain in action.

The ageless sound of a pan flute took over the void as otherworldly choirs resonated along as the Keeper sang and the Juror played. Stars glimmered in tune and the Forger danced around. Celestial bodies whipped around her fervent figure, bohemian and excitable. Her wondrous steps brought forth gaps into the abyss and set it on fire as she spiraled through her exotic dance. Music continued moving her petite body as the Goddess took a bow and grasped the flames with her bare hands.

"Lo! Let this captivating dancers trot about and come forth o fiery surface!" Thus the red earth came to be.

The strings of a Lira gently being stroked filled the remains of the void as their melody graced the very remains of blotting darkness, spilling light over the newly crafted land. An angelic voice brushed and caressed the new surface and lit in hues of azure the young skies. Dotting upon the earth, bodies of water and grasslands scattered here and far, guided by the notes of the Song. The extravagant aria was hummed among them guiding and teaching them the rules imposed by their creators. Naught denied their mothers' will.

Last but not least, the Third blowed from her pan and lavish strokes of light were born. Ternary trees gave their first breath as the faerie lights speckled upon them gallantly. One by one the creatures were awakened and born and soon, learned, through the melodious guides set upon the world, whom their mothers were. In peace and thankful, the sons heed tribute to their bearers. In springtime festivals were held whilst drums and sistrums resonated amongst the fields and reached the starry ethers. The sons danced for their Forger to the beat of the coursing rivers. The daughters sang for their Keeper and prayed for the Juror that brought them to life. Feasts were offered to the land and the sky and the wind called forth their thanks. Their voice always reached their mothers.

Such gratitude moved the benevolent deities.

"My children... thou shalt be repaid for such candid and humble acts." Voiced the Three.

And through the pouring rain, the heavens shimmered and ripples scared its blue surface. Godly songs reached the creations' ears and thus they were reassured by hearing motherly lullabies humming their thanks and their love.

"_Listen, my child, I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free..."_

Clouds gathered over the world, spinning at incredible speed, and emitting sheer and distinctive lights. Trees swayed back and forth, winds were summoned, and thunder raged.

Forfeit with fear, the children ran to take cover on the mountaintops, some hid within the profuse forests, dove into the clear looking glass of the rivers. The few creatures that remained knelt aghast at the apparition. They bowed, singing the old laws poised since the beginnings.

Pleased, the belles finished their ritual and soon, the skies cleared and were tinted a golden colour. The body of clouds dissipated as twilight came forth. The hues of the mellifluous heavens shimmered into fragments of warm light as three triangular bodies spun above the remaining creations. Only them could heard what was ushered then. The majestic triangles spoke, with female voices, some recognized as their mothers. It whispered:

"_If thou hast a strong desire or dream, wish for it..." _


End file.
